A bundle of surprises
by AvigailDiNozzo
Summary: one event after another brings family and friends together. rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Abby stood in her lab. Her black pig tails hung precariously as she processed the forensic evidence that DiNozzo had just dropped off. A No-caff pow sat on the table. She had cut down on the caffeine dramatically since she had found out. Now to tell Gibbs and the father. Because Gibbs is like a father to her, she's finding it hard to tell her overly intuitive boss.

'He knows something is wrong, that I'm hiding something, Major Mass Spec.' Abby often talked to her forensic equipment to relieve the stress of being the only one in the lab and to pass the time while processing evidence.

"What are you hiding, Abs?" A smooth voice boomed from behind.

"Gibbs, what are you doing here, I just started processing the evidence, I don't have anything for you yet." A startled Abby replied.

Gibbs pulled a small bouquet of black roses from behind his back and handed them to Abby.

"My favorite, Gibbs, but why? it's not my birthday, the case isn't solved…"

"McGee asked me to come talk to you. The roses are from him. You've been avoiding him, why?"

"Gibbs I would rather not talk about it right now, could we maybe go to dinner once this case is over?"

"Of course Abs… But for whatever reason you are avoiding McGee you better talk to him soon, I don't want to have to lock you two up in interrogation until you talk to him."

"I will, Gibbs, I promise. As soon as the case is over."

Gibbs leaned over to kiss her cheek like he always did, but this time she hadn't had any leads for him.

"When you have something for me…"

"I'll call you."

Gibbs left. Abby heard the elevator ding and waited a few moments.

"Phew, that was close guys." Abby went back to her evidence.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the squad room.

"ziva, what does that look like to you?" DiNozzo asked pointing to a small speck in a photograph of the crime screen displayed on the plasma screen. Ziva tilted her middle eastern head to the right and stared at the photo.

"What? The speck of dirt? Or the shell casing next to it?"

"Wow, I didn't even see the shell casing there, good eye David. Probie enlarge the casing." DiNozzo barked the order in his usual take charge senior field agent voice.

The case was a murder of a marine directly out of boot camp. NCIS was called in at 0400 when the body was discovered just outside of Quantico.

McGee followed DiNozzo's request without grumbling like he usually did, something else hung on his mind. Why was Abby ignoring him? What did he do wrong?

"Probie! I asked you to enlarge the photo not shrink it. What's wrong with you?" DiNozzo asked and slapped McGee upside the head.

"Ow, sorry. Do you have to slap so hard?"

"Give him a break, Tony. He's having woman problems." Gibbs boomed from behind them all.

"Woman problems! Ha, what woman could you get to have problems with, McVirgin?"

"Forget it Tony, it's none of your business." McGee said weakly.

"if you need to talk, McGee, I'm here." Ziva said putting a hand on McGee's arm.

"Thanks, Ziva." McGee said with a little more confidence.

"Oh McGee, Abby is a little swamped down there, go help her." Gibbs said silently hoping that putting them in the same room would get them to talk or atleast for Abby to open up some to McGee about what was bothering her.

"Boss, I don't think she wants me around…."

"She's got a lot of computer stuff that she should have some help with. Get this case solved sooner. I'll call and tell her you're on the way down."

"Boss…"

"McGee go. Now." Gibbs's voice now held a hint of urgency.

McGee headed for the elevator as Gibbs picked up his phone to call Abby.

Abby walked into autopsy. Looking around she spotted Palmer, the assistant to medical examiner Dr. Mallard.

"Jimmy, where's Ducky?" Abby asked timidly.

"Right here, Abigail. What's on your mind?" Ducky emerged from the cold storage adjacent to the large autopsy room.

"Can I talk to you? In private? No offense Jimmy."

"None taken Abby, I need to get some coffee anyway, do you want anything?"

"A nice cup of earl grey would be wonderful, Mr. Palmer."

Palmer quickly left autopsy. Abby and Ducky waited for the elevator to ding signaling that Palmer would be getting in.

"what's going on, Abby? Something doesn't seem right with you lately." Ducky asked while he pushed the red button next to the door to lock down autopsy.

"No one knows yet, not even Gibbs, but I promised I would tell him as soon as this case is over. I'm pregnant, Ducky. I don't know what to do. I'm scared, and you know I don't get scared often." Abby paced back and forth and finally leaned on an empty autopsy table.

"Abigail, if you don't mind me asking, who is the father? Not Gibbs, I hope." Ducky put an arm around Abby, sensing how upset she was.

"No, definitely not, not that Gibbs wouldn't make a good father, He's like a father to me and it hurts me to not be able to talk to him about it. McGee, McGee's the father. How do I tell him? When do I tell him? What is he going to do? Will he stay? Will he request a transfer? Will Gibbs make him resign? Or worse, Make me resign? What do I do Ducky?" Abby buried her head in her hands sobbing, a sight no one at NCIS saw very often.

Ducky's arm grew tighter around her shoulder as she sobbed for a minute. "My dear, I don't think Jethro will make either of you leave, at least I hope he wouldn't. But you need to tell them both. Timothy needs to know now so he can make a decision as to what he feels he needs to do. As to when to tell them, the sooner the better. I cannot tell you what either of them will do or say or act, but as long as you are honest with them and quit hiding from them, they will feel more relieved. I know Timothy has been worried about you."

"How did you…?" Abby started to ask as they both heard the elevator ding. Palmer must be back.

"It has been written all over him." Ducky said and hit the red button again. Gibbs walked in.

"Abs, I have been trying to call you, I sent McGee to your lab to help you sort out that evidence."

"Sorry, Gibbs, I just needed to talk to Ducky about something." Abby wiped her eyes. "And I think we need to talk. Now. You me and McGee."

"Ok. Lets go to your lab. McGee should be there by now." Gibbs put his arm on Abby's shoulders and escorted her silently to the elevator and to her lab. The elevator ride was silent. Usually, Gibbs would be hounding for answers. This time was different. It was like he could sense the tension. He always had a knack for that.

"Are you sure we have time to talk, Gibbs?" Abby asked as they exited the elevator outside her lab. Her voice shook, she tried to hide the anxiety.

"I always have time for you, Abs." Gibbs kissed the side of her head. They walked into the lab. McGee was there already, working on the dead marine's laptop.

"Boss, I found some questionable e-mails I think you should look at." McGee said when he heard them walk in. He didn't even look at Abby. He couldn't bring himself to. It hurt too much, especially since he didn't know what he did but he knew it had to be bad.

"Not now McGee, there's something more important. C'mon." Gibbs motioned to the little office enclosed in glass. McGee followed the door slid open as they entered and closed behind them. Abby reached up and locked the door so they couldn't be bothered and so McGee couldn't run out screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sit down, both of you, this is hard enough for me I don't need to be any more nervous." They both sat. McGee looked up at Abby for the first time in weeks. 'There's something different about her, he thought, frightened, but Abby's never frightened. What could it be?'

"Ok there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm pregnant. There it's out. That's what I was talking to Ducky about in autopsy. I didn't know how you two would react and I needed his advice as to how and when." Abby's voice cracked as she started to cry. "I'm scared."

McGee went stiff. A million thoughts raced through his mind. Was it his? It had to be, Abby never slept with anyone she didn't trust or know. Why didn't she tell him sooner?

"Abby, why would you be scared? We are a family here. You don't need to be scared of telling us anything. I have a feeling who the father is, but can you just say it before McGee turns blue?"

Abby kneeled in front of McGee. He stared into her eyes, she saw the disbelief in his. His plump lower lip started to quiver as she noticed the start of a tear in his eye. She took his hands, they were limp, cold, sweaty like they always got when he was nervous.

"Timmy, I know this isn't what you want right now. It's not exactly my first choice either but whether you like it or not this little life inside of me is yours too. I want you to be involved, but if you don't want to be I'll understand." She stood up and stroked his cheek. Tears streaming down hers. His eyes watering even more now. She pulled him into her arms and cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tim, I should have told you as soon as I found out. I was scared of a lot of things. What you would do, if you would ask Gibbs for a transfer or just resign? If the director would make me leave. Lots of things, Tim."

"Abby," McGee said his voice weak, weaker than usual. "I'm glad you told me. But I wish you would have come to me sooner. It would have been easier to process. I'll stay with you, help you, anything. You don't need to go through this alone. I love you, Abby. You should know you can come to me with anything."

"I Love you too, McGee." Abby tightened her arms around McGee. He looked at her again, she was glowing now, smiling too her eyes brighter than they had been in a while.

"Congratulations you two. Now that we have things out in the open, can we get back to the case?" Gibbs said smiling wider than usual. "And as to one of you being transferred, I will fight like hell with the director to keep both of you, I don't want to tear up a family, but I can't make any promises. Oh and the sooner you tell Tony and Ziva, the better. Hopefully, Tony will run out of jokes sooner rather than later. But let me handle the director."

"Yes boss." McGee said.

"Thank you for being so understanding Gibbs." Abby jumped up and hugged him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Back to work, the sooner we close this case, the sooner we can celebrate. On second thought, lets not say a word to anyone else until we close this thing. We'll all go out and you can tell everyone the good news."

"Got it boss." McGee stood up. Abby unlocked the door and they all filed out.

"Show me those emails McGee." Gibbs said.

Two days later. The case was closed. The team was sitting in a local Chinese restaurant.

"So what's this big bad secret McGee won't open up about?" DiNozzo asked a hint of sarcasm hung in his voice. Abby smiled and stood up.

"So the big bad secret is that I am pregnant, and McGee is the father." DiNozzo choked on his drink of water just about spitting it across the table onto Gibbs.

"McGee, a dad, way to go probie." DiNozzo chuckled he was at a loss for a good joke. Something like this needed time to prepare a good punch line.

"Thanks, Tony, I thought you would have something more to say."

"No, I'm happy for you two really I am."

Ziva stood up. "I'd like to propose a toast. To the new family, may they be happy and find joy always. Congratulations Abby and Timothy."

"I have something I want to say." McGee stood up and turned to Abby. "This is something I've been wanting to do for a long time, even before you told me you're pregnant. I love you, Abby, I can't imagine my life without you. I wake up every morning wanting you next to me." He got down on one knee and pulled out a coffin shaped box out of his coat pocket. "Will you marry me, Abby Scuito?"

Tears streamed down her face, tears of joy. "Of course Tim. Yes yes yes!" He opened the box, the ring was the most perfect ring Abby could ask for. It was a silver band with a small spider holding a not so small diamond in the middle of it. She reached out and hugged McGee so hard he almost turned blue, he lifted her up and spun her around once before setting her back down and putting the ring on her left hand.

McGee stayed over that night to discuss some details with Abby. They sat on her black suede couch in front of a few candles on the medieval looking coffee table. His arm wrapped around her securely. She snuggled against him, her head laying on his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"Abby, how far along are you?" He asked.

"Almost four months. Due the end of October."

"Your next appointment, I want to be there."

"Of course, Tim. When do you want to tell your parents and Sara?"

"I'd like it to be soon. They know I was planning on proposing, but I think this will just be icing on the cake."

"It's not that late, do you want to call and invite them to dinner? I'll cook tomorrow. It'll be great. We can tell them the good news. Oh and my next appointment is tomorrow morning, my first ultrasound and possibly find out the sex of the baby."

"Really? I'll have to call Gibbs too and tell him I will be a little late." Tim reached for his phone to call Gibbs first and then his family. Abby reached over and ended the call to Gibbs.

"I had a feeling you'd want to go with me, I already cleared it through Gibbs. Don't forget, I am his favorite."

"Thanks Abs." He proceeded to call his parents. "Hey, Mom? Sorry for calling so late, but Abby and I wanted to invite you, dad, and Sara over for dinner tomorrow night…. Yeah Abby's going to cook. We have some news. Mom… I'm not going to say until tomorrow night….I don't know, Mom, hang on." He put his hand over the phone. "My mom wants to talk to you."

Abby took the phone from Tim. "Hello? Hi Mrs. McGee…" The conversation lasted quite a while including, much to Abby's delight, Tim's mother offering to bring desert and wine. Abby gave directions to her place and said goodnight.

"Your mom is going to call Sara in the morning." She leaned up to kiss Tim. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Why are you letting her bring wine?"

"Because, it would look too hinky if I told her no. Besides, I have a plan. You will help me in the kitchen and I'll use sparkling cider in my wine glass instead."

"You are sneaky. I love you." He kissed her softly. "There's another thing we should probably start discussing."

"Getting a house, I know. I was just about to say something about that." She yawned.

"Let's save that discussion for tomorrow, time for bed."

"Good thing I made those adjustments to the coffin."

"What adjustments?"

"You'll see. Come on." Abby stood up grabbed his hand and pulled him to her bedroom. "Close your eyes, Timmy."

He obeyed. "I still don't know if I can get used to sleeping in a coffin." Tim smiled.

"open your eyes." When he did, there was no coffin, but in its place a four post king sized bed with black and red wispy fabric flowing down around the posts.

"I knew it would be hard to sleep in the coffin when I get farther along, so I decided this would be better, especially if you were going to be staying over more often." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down. Her fingers made their way to his tie and then the buttons on his shirt, slowly kissing him as she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of his shoulders. His hands made their way underneath her shirt and slid it up and over her head. A small baby bump, barely noticeable even with out her shirt, surprised him. He leaned down to gently kiss this only outward evidence to her pregnancy. He looked up at her face to get her reaction to this, but she had fallen asleep. He slowly picked her up and moved her towards one side of the bed. Looking over at her dresser, he decided he should probably get her into a nightgown or something. He opened a bottom drawer to find his old college t-shirt.

"I didn't know you still had this." He said quietly as he grabbed it.

He managed to get Abby changed without waking her. After a cold shower, he too was ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, he woke up to Abby singing in the shower. He started humming along quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear him. Suddenly the singing stopped and the sound of vomiting started.

"Abs, honey, are you all right?" Tim called.

"Yeah fine, Timmy, I hope you don't need the bathroom anytime soon."

"Showered after you fell asleep, and I think I can wait to brush my teeth. Do you want me to fix breakfast?"

"What time is it?"

"zero seven hundred, why?" Tim answered, getting dressed when she walked out of the bathroom. Her hair down, no make up, she had put his t shirt back on. 'she still looks beautiful, even though she was just puking in there.' he thought, smiling.

"My, I mean our appointment is at zero nine hundred, across town. We might want to get going soon. We can grab something on the way."

They both got dressed and were out the door by zero seven thirty. By eight thirty, they had stopped by a local coffee shop for breakfast and had made it to Abby's ob-gyn's office. While she checked in, Tim looked around. The only magazines were geared towards women, silk flowers stood meticulously arranged in various vases. He picked up a random magazine, sat down, and began to thumb through it. Abby sat down next to him.

"What are you reading?" She asked as she leaned over to read the title of the article. "Top ten fears new parents have? Sounds interesting."

"Abigail Scuito?" A small blonde haired medical assistant called from the doorway.

"That's us, Timmy." They both stood and walked towards the door.

"Good morning, Abigail, my name is Louisa. How are you feeling?"

"I prefer Abby, and other than some morning sickness, I'm fine." Abby reached over and took Tim's hand.

"And would this be the father?" Louisa asked. Abby's eyes lit up as she looked over to Tim. She saw a flicker of nervousness in his blue eyes almost completely hidden by his excitement and pride.

"Yes that's me."

"And your name? For our records."

"Timothy McGee" He answered, smoother than he thought. Louisa wrote down his name. He looked over to Abby and smiled at her.

"Here we are. If you need to use the bathroom it's right across the hall. And the doctor should be with you soon." Louisa left the room, closing the door behind her. Not even five minutes later, the doctor entered.

"Good morning, Abby. How are you this morning? Any nausea? Vomiting?" The doctor asked.

"A little. Doctor Halliwell this is my fiancé and the baby's father Timothy McGee."

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Halliwell said extending her long hand out.

Tim shook hands with the doctor. "same to you." he said.

"Alright, Abby, we are going to do your first ultrasound. Lift up your shirt to just under your bra line. I'm going to apply this gel to your belly, might be a little cold but it will help move the ultrasound equipment around." Abby did as she was told. Dr. Halliwell pulled the small viewing screen closer as she started with the ultrasound. They heard the heartbeat first, it sounded too fast even to the doctor. Abby held Tim's hand and squeezed it as the first picture of their baby appeared.

"There's the head… wait…It's twins, congratulations." The doctor pointed out the heads and feet and hands. "Do you want to know the sexes?"

Abby and Tim looked at each other. "Yes!" they said simultaneously.

"Ok." She pointed to one baby, the one that was a little more clear. "This one is a girl. And that one." pointing at the other baby. "Is a boy. Looks like the best of both worlds."

Tim leaned in and kissed Abby. Her eyes sparkled with a joy that not even he knew the complete extent of. He couldn't wait to tell his parents. They were going to be ecstatic. The doctor finished up quickly and they were out the door with a prescription for prenatal vitamins and pictures from the ultrasound. They got into Tim's car and headed for the naval base.

"Do you want to use my car today? I know you need to pick things up for dinner. I will get Tony or Ziva to take me home."

"Gibbs gave you the day off too." Abby said. "Besides, I'm going to need help taking in groceries, but lets go over and tell them the good news."

They arrived at NCIS shortly. Ziva and Tony were fighting over a chocolate glazed donut while Gibbs scanned bolo's that came through his fax machine.

"Hey boss." Timothy said nonchalantly as he and Abby walked into the squad room.

"McGee, why aren't you with Abby, I gave you the day off to go to her appointment." Gibbs said not looking up from his bolo's.

"Hey Gibbs, we have great news. Better than when I find evidence that cracks case, better than…"

"What is it Abs?" Apparently Gibbs couldn't wait.

Abby and Mcgee looked at each other and then answered together. "It's twins!" Ziva jumped up and hugged Abby. DiNozzo punched Tim in the arm which caused a Gibbs head slap.

"What are they going to be? Boys? Girls? What? I need to know so I can start on baby clothes." Ziva asked.

"One of each." Abby answered her face glowing even more brightly than before.

"I wish I had a wisecrack for that, McDaddy, but I don't. Congrats." DiNozzo patted Tim's back. Gibbs got up from his seat and gave Abby a quick hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Gibbs, Scuito, McGee. Up here now!" Director Vance's voice boomed from the balcony above the squad room. The three of them filed up the stairs to face the fate that is Director Leon Vance.

"Gibbs has informed me that you are expecting?" Vance asked his eyes shifting from Abby to Tim and back again.

"Yes sir." Abby said with some confidence in her voice.

"First I want to say congratulations. Second, since you two are technically not in the same departments of NCIS, I have been requested by Agent Gibbs to keep both of you both here. Jimmy Palmer will be assisting you in the lab until you must take maternity leave. Then he will take over just until you return. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes director." Abby said. "Thank you."

"Did I hear correctly? Twins, miss scuito?"

"Yep, one of each."

"Then double congratulations are in order. That will be all." Vance dismissed them from his office. They said their goodbyes for the day and left to do their shopping and get ready for the evening that awaited them.


End file.
